


Race

by pdshalstud



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdshalstud/pseuds/pdshalstud
Summary: Erin grew up a street racer but after their hard break up six years ago, she left that life - left him behind. She didn't realize how much she missed racing and him until a case brings her back home. LINSTEAD AU
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Three dead girls. Two seventeen year old girls, and the third was only fifteen. It's hard for her not to picture herself as one of them. Ten years ago, and it could have been her. She grew up – raced – on the same streets they did. And it's that fact alone that has her volunteering to go undercover in a world she thought she had left behind her.

XXXXXX

When he presses down on the pedal the engine roars, and the rest of the world falls silent. He can't see anything but the open road in front of him and the wave of the shirt held by street caller just to the right of his car. He looks at the tinted window of his opponent's car as the woman between them counts down to three.

This is a blind race so they have no idea who they're racing until they cross the finish line. It's his favorite kind of race because he never knows what to expect from the other racer.

He presses down on the pedal again, this time letting it pull his car forward. When his opponent takes the lead right out the gate, his curiosity is sparked even more. He doesn't think about it long as he focuses on weaving in and out of traffic. Then he sees the red car he's been trailing make a U-turn just in front of him. He switches shifts and makes up the distance between them so they're neck and neck again. His hand shifts gears again and then flips the switch that releases the nitrous oxide. His body slams back against the seat briefly as he takes the lead. His right rear tire blows a half mile before the finish line and he starts to fishtail a bit causing him to lose his lead. He wills his car to keep going but he spins out just before the front two tires cross the white spray paint on the asphalt.

Everyone waits until both cars have crossed the finish line before they come to circle around them. The smoke coming from his car clouds the air a little as he climbs out. He's anxious to see who the other driver is, but the street caller walks up to him and tells him where to meet take his car.

He's confused and he shakes his head as he looks over at the red Mitsubishi again. She just told him to meet somewhere he hasn't been in years. A place that's he's only been to with one other person. A person he didn't think he'd ever see again and the only person who's ever been able to beat him in a race.

He nods his head at the woman standing in front of him and gestures to Kevin and Adam to hook the car up to their tow truck instead. Once it's hooked up he hops into the cab of the truck and speeds off.

XXXXXX

Her hands are resting on the concrete wall of the bridge as she waits for him to arrive. She wonders if he'll even show considering how they left things six years ago. Her heart aches as she thinks back to their last night together. He had just gotten back from his second tour in Afghanistan and his mom had just passed away. She was still studying to become a teacher. They had both hoped they could make things work, but within a mere hour he had managed to push her away and left both of them with their hearts broken.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear him approach until he's standing right next to her.

He scratches the scruff along his jaw with a slight smirk on his face as he comes to a stop next to her. Her golden blonde hair blows into her face as she turns towards him. Her lips curve up a little and he sees the dimples he's missed so much in the last six years.

"Still pushing your cars to the limit I see." Her eyes are cast down and she kicks a pebble around for a minute until it rolls out of reach.

"Maybe, but I still win every race."

She rolls her eyes and leans against the side of the bridge. She doesn't say anything else in that moment as they take a few minutes to admire how well the other has aged in the last few years.

"Never thought I'd be here again. Especially with you. I mean how would your students' parents feel knowing that you're out street racing again?"

She swallows the lump in her throat. He doesn't know that she didn't actually become a teacher. They used to be best friends—more than best friends - they knew each other better than anyone else and now he doesn't even know what she does for a living. They might as well be complete strangers. She pushes her guilt aside and nods as she tucks some of her hair behind her ear. Mumbling something about it being summer vacation and what they don't know won't hurt them. She wishes to get off that subject so she brings the conversation back to racing.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to kick your ass again." She smirks as he chuckles.

"You only won because you cheated."

"I've never cheated, I'm just a better racer." She winks.

He chuckles at that and she giggles a little too. Then an awkward silence falls over them and after a few minutes he gains the courage to ask what brought her back. She shrugs before telling him that Chicago will always be her home. He seems to accept it, but he knows there's something she's hiding as she avoids eye contact with him again.

"So did you ask for me in the blind race just to get me here? Alone." His question earns him another eye roll from her.

"Don't flatter yourself Halstead."

"Well since it's you that won my car, maybe I could fix it up and you can pick it up at the garage? I know the guys would to like to see you too." His hand scratches the back of his neck, his eyes now avoiding hers.

She can see that he's nervous, she finds it cute and tells herself that this was easier than she expected as she pretends to think about his offer. "I mean I think that's the least you can do since you basically totaled my car."

He shakes his head but the smile he's wearing doesn't fade. "You know what, I change my mind."

She chuckles and tells him it's too late now. They make idle conversation for a few minutes before agreeing to meet at his garage in a few days and then they both go to their respective vehicles.

Her phone rings as she watches his truck disappear around the corner. She leans back against her seat and answers the phone, the giddiness she felt just moments ago quickly fading away. Her eyes close as she listens to her boss tell her that a fourth girl had been found not far from where the races took place tonight. He reminds her of the job she was sent in to do and she nods as if he can see her before they hang up.

She gives the bridge – their bridge – one last glance and sighs, reminding herself that she only came here for the job. For those dead girls and no one else. She swallows yet another lump in her throat as she drives to her hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always huge thank you to queseraone for editing my fics!

XXXXXX

She feels uneasy as she gets out of her partner's car and makes her way to the garage. So much has changed. She spent more time at the old repair shop than anywhere else as a teenager and even into her early twenties, yet she doesn't recognize anything about it. That is until she sees the old red and white motorcycle painting hung above the small couch that sits just to the side of the desk. She has a lot of memories that feature that painting and suddenly images of Jay moving above her flash through her mind. She shakes her head and fans herself briefly as heat begins to rise in her neck and cheeks. She clears her throat and continues forward.

It's overwhelming how different this place is, and her mind seems set on taking in all the new things but her attention soon gets drawn to the dark grey dog whose bark booms through the room. She gasps when he gets up and slowly walks over to her. He growls lightly at first but then about halfway to her, he stops and looks at her briefly. His nose is up in the air and she can tell he's sniffing her out. She says his name and it earns her a wag of his tail; then it seems to click and he runs forward and jumps to lick her face. The muscular, ninety-pound pit bull nearly knocking her down in the process.

"Bullet get over here." Jay's voice is loud and commanding as he walks in from the garage. The dog stays by Erin until she pats his side and tells him to go. "He always listened better to you." He smirks as he closes the office door behind the dog. He gestures for Erin to follow him out to the garage and she nods shyly before moving towards him.

She sees an old picture that must have been taken close to ten years ago; it's of them with their childhood friends standing outside the shop. She smiles at it as she continues out of the office area.

The first person she is greeted by is Adam. He gives her a smile and sets down the paint sprayer as he moves to give her a hug. He always loved refinishing the cars and keeping them looking new, and it seems he still does. He's a couple years younger than her and Jay but she can't remember a time where he wasn't hanging with them—he was their third wheel pretty much everywhere, so it only makes sense that he'd be working for Jay now. He's the clown of the crew, always getting in trouble with his smart mouth and foolish antics. He says something about being surprised she remembers her way back home and she rolls her eyes as they keep going towards the car at the end.

Antonio is sitting in the driver's seat of one of the cars, pushing the gas pedal, while Kevin stares down at the engine. Kevin's ability to figure out what is wrong with a car just by listening to it is unreal and she can see that he's still got it. Antonio turns the car off for a second so Kevin can adjust something under the hood and then once it's turned on again the annoying high pitched noise is gone.

The hood of the car stops Kevin from seeing her right away, but Antonio hops out and pulls her into a side hug. "What brings you by stranger?" He smiles and she shrugs before telling him she's picking up her car. "Came back and beat him again." He chuckles and she giggles as she looks over at Jay, who's still got a serious expression on his face, but manages a small smile. She tries to read him but it seems she's lost that ability over the years.

Someone comes up behind her and gives her a bear hug, lifting her feet come off the ground for a second before she's put back down. She turns around and gives Kevin an actual hug before a guy she doesn't recognize throws a wrench on the ground and knocks over a small toolbox. Kevin and Antonio both look as if they would kill to be doing literally anything else as the guy fumes about missing one of his personal tools.

"Kyle if you're going to do that shit you can get out." Jay's voice echoes through the large space and he seems to unconsciously puff out his chest. Kyle's head hangs low as Jay stares him down but it doesn't stop him from moving toward Adam. Kevin quickly goes to step between Kyle and Adam as their conversation quickly becomes heated. Kevin has been Jay's next door neighbor for almost their entire lives and he's always been the peacemaker. Stopping all of them from getting into a fight at one point or another.

Then there's another guy she doesn't recognize who looks worried as he slumps down on the couch all the way at the end of the garage. He's got a laptop set in his lap as types quickly, his knee bouncing vigorously. She doesn't get to focus on him for long before Nadia comes running over to her with so much force that she knocks her down. She tries breaking her fall with her hand but she instantly regrets it as a sharp pain shoots through her wrist and up her arm. She pushes the pain out of her head and chuckles as she hugs the young girl back tightly.

"Hey Nads." She says.

"Nadia!" Jay yells, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"I'm sorry but I missed her." She says sweetly and Erin shakes her head.

"It's ok, I missed you too."

"See!" She looks at her brother and sticks her tongue out at him. "We're just not afraid to say it to each other." She retorts as he shakes his head and he extends his hand out to help Erin up. They both feel the electric jolt when their skin touches for the first time in years. That only distracts her from the pain in her wrist for a second and she hisses as he pulls her up.

Once she's standing, she pulls her hand away from him and tells him she's fine. He doesn't believe her though as he takes her hand and turns it over revealing her bloody palm. Erin jumps when there's a faint pop. "I'm fine Jay. I just landed on it wrong." She tries to get her hand away from him again.

He doesn't look up from her hand as he tells Nadia to go get the first-aid kit from his office. Erin tells him she's ok again which causes him to give her a look as if to say 'yeah right.' When Nadia gets back, he has Erin sit on the hood of the car that is now hers and cleans her hand, placing a gauze pad on the cuts and wrapping a bandage around her hand and wrist up to the middle of her forearm. He puts two metal fasteners at the end of the elastic bandage and tells her to get it checked out.

Nadia has just been standing there watching them. Erin is looking at Jay while he tends to her wounds in the most gentle way. His usual rough and rigid posture seemingly melted away just by being in her presence.

Erin's eyes move from his face down to his arms. He has a few new scars, some of them covered by the black ink of his tattoos. She doesn't even realize he's done until he's handing the first-aid kit back to Nadia. He nods to his sister before she begins to walk away but she stops and turns around. "Are you coming to our cookout this weekend Erin?"

Erin and Jay both look at each other. She searches for any sign that he may not want her to come, but nothing comes, so she nods in agreement, earning her a smile from both Nadia and Jay. Nadia feels proud of herself and continues back to the office.

Jay goes to get the keys to the car and then walks back over to her. She goes to take them from him but he pulls his hand back.

"Take care of it." He whispers and it does something to her; she's grateful she's still sitting on the hood because her knees feel weak.

"It'll be safer with me behind the wheel." She whispers back.

He places the keys in her uninjured hand and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure I've got a few stories and a couple scars that would suggest otherwise."

"Hmm I'm pretty sure you got those when you were driving and I've got a couple that could back that up." Her eyebrow raised and he gulps knowing which ones she's referring to. He clears his throat and she nods as she walks to the driver side door. They talk a little more before they say goodbye and she drives off. He stands there frozen, eyes following the car until he can't see it anymore.

"Don't worry, you'll see her in a couple days." Nadia quips as she goes to sit on the couch next to Mouse.

He runs his hand down his face "Shut up Nadia."

He gives the direction Erin went in one last glance, smiling as he looks down and moves to go to his office. He pulls out the picture hidden in his top left desk drawer, smiling as he runs his thumb along the side. It's of him and Erin when they were probably sixteen and seventeen. She's sitting on the hood of her old car and he's leaning back against it, between her legs which are wrapped around his waist and her arms were hanging loosely around his neck as she kissed his cheek. He had the biggest smile on his face and as he looks at the picture he realizes that he'd give anything to be back in that place – to be back with her.

And he finds himself thinking that maybe this is his second chance.

XXXXXX

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and everyone is staying safe!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Italics are flashbacks. Hope you're all staying safe and still enjoying this fic. Thanks for reading!

XXXXXX

He's standing against the kitchen counter, his right hand gripping the edge while his left hand brings his bottle of beer up to his lips, taking a couple pulls before the timer sounds to signal that the potatoes are done. He dumps them into the strainer in the sink as someone knocks at the front door. Thinking Nadia was still in the house he yelled for her to get the door. But when she doesn't respond and the person at the door knocks again, he's forced stop what he's doing and go answer.

His eyebrows are furrowed and there are three distinct wrinkles in the skin of his forehead as he looks up to see who's standing on his front porch. He feels himself both relax and tense as his eyes meet hers. She offers him a shy smile and he gives her one in return.

"Hey." They say in unison before he opens the door more to allow her step into the house.

Unlike the garage, it seems like nothing has changed in the Halstead house. The furniture is all in the same place and the walls are still the light blue color they've always been. She's looking at some of the pictures in the entryway when he tells her that everyone is in the backyard. She nods while looking at the small group through the window above the sink. She watches them talk and laugh before looking at Jay. He's chopping up a potato and putting the pieces into a large bowl and she recognizes instantly what he's making, a faint smile coming to her face. She remembers the day his mom taught them how to make her potato salad and to this day it's one of her favorite things to make even if it's just for herself. She was about to say what she was thinking about when Nadia walks in and gives her a hug. They talk for a few minutes before Nadia pulls Erin outside.

Jay's eyes follow them, briefly chuckling to himself as Erin gives his sister's boyfriend Lucas a fake smile. Even from afar he can tell she isn't impressed as she quickly nods at something the teenager says to her before she looks away. He smirks as he refocuses on cutting the potatoes.

Once he's done, he starts bringing the food outside and placing it on the middle of the table.

XXXXXX

He drinks the last of the beer in his hand just before Erin gives him another one. She sits down next to him on the steps leading from the house to the backyard.

The dinner was exactly how she remembered everyone seated around the long table in middle of the backyard.

She remembers every Sunday Mrs. Halstead would make dinner and her kids and their friends would make their plates and gather around the table in the dining room or, if it was nice outside the backyard. Today the only difference is that she wasn't there – sitting at the head of the table – one of those signature Halstead grins on her face. Erin gets teary eyed thinking of the woman that was like a second mother to her.

She tells him what's on her mind and it causes Jay to take a long pull from the cold bottle in his hand.

He hasn't talked about his mom much in the last six years.

Her hand gives his knee a gentle squeeze, breaking him from his trance – his eyes meeting hers. She apologizes to him and his eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head.

"I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen." He mumbles as he gets up and walks inside. He thinks to himself that if there was anyone he'd want to talk about his mom with, it'd be Erin, but he doesn't want to open up here – at least not now.

Erin looks down at the beer bottle in her hand.

"Don't take it personally, he won't even talk about her with me." Nadia says as she takes Jay's spot on the stairs.

Eventually they all move to sit in front of the white sheet hung on the side of the garage. Adam turns the projector on and the pre-game coverage starts playing in front of them.

Once the first quarter is over, Erin goes to look for Jay since he hasn't come back outside at all.

The game is on in the living room and can be heard from the kitchen. She moves down the hallway and walks into the dark room just as the Bears get a touchdown. Jay's sitting in the grey recliner looking like he's about to fall asleep.

"Why aren't you watching with everyone else?" She takes a seat on the couch.

"They get to be a little too much for me." He tells her, just as the Bears sack the Lions quarterback – hoots and hollers erupting from outside.

Erin nods, understanding what he means. But she wonders why he doesn't sit and cheer along with them anymore.

"I remember when we used to go into the garage and work on your mom's Camaro while the game was on the little TV in the corner."

"Yeah." The corners of his lips curl up into a sad grin. His gaze set somewhere on the floor near the TV and he takes another, longer pull from his beer. He places the empty bottle on the table next to him before looking over at her, a more genuine smile coming to his face as he watches her expression contort into one of frustration when the Lions get another first down.

She's leaning against the right side of the car holding the socket wrench for him. The Packers have the ball and it's first in goal. He's not even paying attention to the game or focusing on the car anymore – too busy watching her reactions. Her lips look extra delicious as the pink pillows pucker, and the groan she lets out does something to him – reminding him of the noise she makes when he kisses the spot below her ear or above her bellybutton.

The tools she was holding gets tossed angrily into the tall red toolbox when the Packers score and win the game. He closes the distance between them and picks her up. He presses his lips against hers as they stumble towards the car. Their moves are frenzied and rushed as they tear off the barriers separating their most intimate areas.

The noise she makes when he enters her is a mixture of a shuddering breath and a moan. It almost causes him to finish before they've really even begun.

Their second round ends in the front seat, with them sitting in sweaty heap of tangled limbs and torn clothing.

"That totally made up for the Bears losing." she mumbled, her heart thumping and her breathing labored.

His chest rumbles against her cheek as he chuckles and kisses her forehead.

Jay was so immersed in his daydream he doesn't realize the first half ended until he sees Erin rise from her seat on the couch. He doesn't hear the first thing she says – only looking up at her when she waves.

He knows he's blushing, his mind still foggy from his thoughts. Hoping she doesn't see – he clears his throat as he stands and offers to walk her to her car.

"So I guess I'll see you at the next race?" His hands sit on the door, his fingers curling over the open window. She looks up at him as she turns the key in the ignition, her eyes twinkling in the street lights as she nods.

"Goodnight Jay." She says as he backs away from the car.

"Goodnight Erin." He nods just before she drives off.

XXXXXX

The two thousand dollars he just won is counted and then handed to him. He puts the cash his pocket as he watches Erin beat her opponent by a good half mile. He hadn't seen her yet tonight and he feels his nerves come back in full force the closer he gets to her car.

She steps out just as he leans against the side. Her black halter top has a deep v down the front, leaving just enough to the imagination, and her lips match her maroon leather jacket.

His mouth becomes so dry as he takes in the rest of her outfit, that he's not sure he'll be able to talk.

"You ready to be beat again?" Her sultry voice just increases his aroused state.

"Again? I won my last race."

"Yeah because you weren't racing me."

He chuckles at her words.

"When I win, I get half the cash from your last race." Her eyes look down at his pocket and then over to his strained zipper before moving back up.

"Yeah and what's it in for me if I win?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

She shrugs meekly at him. "In the off chance you win, we do whatever you want for a day."

He gives her a smug grin and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Deal," he leans in to whisper in her ear, his warm breath sending chills throughout her body.

She gets back in her car and he goes to his. They meet at the starting line, giving each other a smile just before they go.

They are neck and neck for most of the race until she takes the lead as they near the finish line. But somehow he catches up and manages to win.

When she pulls up and parks her car beside his, he rolls his window down and nods for her to do the same.

"How does tomorrow work for you?" He smiles from ear to ear and she can't help but return one to him.

Kevin walks over then and leans down so he can talk to Jay. "You coming to the after party?"

"Yeah I'll be there, just give me a minute." He replies as he looks past his friend, his eyes meeting Erin's again. He can tell she's wondering what Kevin's talking about, but she shakes her head and declines the invitation. She just tells him she'll meet him at his house tomorrow before driving off.

"What'd you put on that race man?" Kevin asks.

Jay gaze is still on the back of Erin's car. "Nothing."

"I guess that's why she let you win then."

Those words get Jay's attention, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "She didn't let me win."

"When's the last time you beat her in a race?"

Jay thinks about it but he honestly can't think of when or if he's ever won against her.

"Exactly. She pumped the brakes towards the end man." Kevin chuckles before walking off. Jay grins as he puts his car in drive.

XXXXXX

The next morning she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Upon completing her morning ritual she goes to get a cup of coffee from the front desk.

When she gets back to her room, she sits down on the uncomfortable couch and turns the old TV on while sipping from her cup.

The news segment that flashes across the screen almost causes her to drop her coffee. Another teenage girl has gone missing. And for a split second, she thinks it's Nadia. The young girl's naturally tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes remind Erin too much of the girl who is like a little sister to her.

She can't help but think that the girl's disappearance has something to do with the party Kevin brought up last night. That thought has the fear she felt just seconds before, intensifying as she goes to look at the pictures of the other girls.

She tells herself that she has to get in with her old crew as soon as possible. She just hopes that she's not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

She pesters him about what his plans are during the whole drive there. But her questions stop as he parks the car on the grass just to the side of a bridge that's overseen by the skyline of Chicago - their bridge. His usual grin appears on his face as he takes in her confused reaction.

He suddenly feels the need to explain why he choose to bring her here. "You once told me that this was one of your favorite places in the city."

She smiles as she thinks about the night she told him that.

They put their lives on the line every time they get in their cars and race, but for some reason just the thought of what they were about to do made them both extremely nervous. She shakes the uneasy feeling first and she leans over to kiss his neck, hoping to calm him with the action. They clamber into the back and slowly shed their clothes wanting this moment to last forever. Both of them take time to admire the other's body as they lay bare to each other for the first time. He reaches into the center console for the protection they need before tearing open the foil square and sheathing himself. His hands then move to her hips and pull her closer to him before dipping her into the leather seats. It's over in a blur, both of their inexperienced bodies falling over the edge faster than either would have liked. But they sighed contently, their bodies still connected as they wait for their breathing to return to normal and their heads to stop spinning.

She's the one who breaks the silence first. "This has always been one of my favorite places in this city and you just made it that much better." The words sound a lot cheesier out loud than they did in her head and her already flushed cheeks become an even darker shade of pink as she pulls away from him, suddenly feeling foolish.

"It just became my favorite place too." He says back as he attaches their lips, which leads to another round.

His words break her from her thoughts. "I know I ruined that – all our good memories here. So I was hoping to make it up to you and replace that night." He reaches into the back seat and grabs a blanket and a basket.

He flashes a shy smile before getting out of the car.

The blanket he brought gets sprawled out over the hood of the car and he places the food in the middle of it before sitting next to it. Erin watches as he starts to take food out of the basket and sets each item down.

"Are those truffles from the Pig" Her eyes practically light up as she sits down next to him. He chuckles at the childlike on her face.

"Maybe." He grins.

She thinks about how most of the people he knows only get to see the badass street racer and ex-Army Ranger. Even people in his innermost circle don't get to see him like this – all sweet and kind and thoughtful. The knowledge that she's one of the lucky few who gets to see this side of Jay Halstead causes her smile to widen.

"I've missed this." He admits when they're almost done with their food.

"What? Eating?" She jokes and he shakes his head at her sass.

"No. I uh…I meant….I missed hanging out with you." He admits bashfully.

She thinks about messing with him a little more but she can't go through with it after that remark. "Yeah I did too." She nods.

"I always knew I fucked up six years ago. And the guys and Nadia made sure to remind me every chance they got. But I guess I just didn't know how much until you asked me to meet you here after our blind race."

"We both said some things we regret. But maybe this is our chance to make things right." She shrugs and he nods. Their eyes lock on each other, her hazels orbs boring into his blue-green ones. Both of them leaning in but she stops, clearing her throat before backing up. "So did you have anything else planned?" She realizes when he raises an eyebrow at her, just how rude that question sounded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just meant-"

"The guys were saying something about going out to the bar tonight. We could always meet up with them." He suggests and she nods before they move to clean up.

Half an hour later, they're walking into a small somewhat crowded bar. Jay places his hand on the small of her back as he gently guides her to the table where their friends are sitting. She turns her head to look at him, finding his usual stoic expression on his face.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Adam jokes and both Erin and Jay roll their eyes. Kim elbows her boyfriend. "What?"

"It's good to see you Erin." Kim moves around the table to give her old friend a hug.

"You too." Erin smiles.

"You want a beer?" Jay asks.

"Please." She answers, digging in her pocket for some cash.

"I got this round." He whispers to her.

Antonio smiles at them as he goes to join Jay at the bar. "Not that it's any of my business, but are you guys getting back together?" It's clear his old friend is a little tipsy as his words come out a bit slurred and he doesn't usually ask that type of question.

"You're right it isn't any of your business." Jay orders two beers before looking back at his friend.

"Well if you were thinking about it, I wouldn't wait too long to figure it out." Antonio gestures over to Erin who is talking to a guy neither Jay nor Antonio recognize.

When Jay sees Erin's dimples pop, he looks down. Antonio pats his shoulder before walking back to the table.

Jay thinks about the time he got to spend with her alone tonight. He thought it was a date but when he looks at her again – still talking with the same random guy, he reminds himself that it was just a bet. His gaze falls to the bar top and his heart sinks more than he'd ever admit.

A familiar, grumpy voice interrupts Jay's thoughts. "You know we could have used you at the garage-"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your complaints Kyle." Jay grumbles, still not looking up from the random spot on the counter.

Jay can see the other man nod out of the corner of his eye and he thinks he's actually going to leave him alone. But seconds later his blood begins to boil as Kyle turns toward him. "Didn't you two come together?"

"Kyle." Jay warns.

"I'm just saying, it seems pretty-" Kyle stops himself as he sees his boss' jaw clench and the grip on his beer bottle tighten and Kyle knows he's getting under Jay's skin. With a shrug he continues. "You didn't seriously think about getting back together with her, did you?"

"What's it to you Kyle?"

"I don't like her."

"You don't even know her."

"I could say the same for you. But if you want to throw your life away for a piece of ass go for it." Kyle finishes drink. Jay scoffs as he grabs the beers he ordered before he goes back to rejoin his friends.

"So Erin, where are you going to be teaching in the fall?" Kim asks after Erin comes to sit next to her.

Erin tells herself this is her chance. "I umm….I'm actually taking a break from teaching." She can tell they're all a little taken aback by that confession.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"I don't know, I uh…really enjoyed it my first couple years but haven't been as passionate about it as of late." It's not a total lie, she did like her teaching classes but something changed after while.

"Well it seems you haven't lost your passion for cars." Adam pipes in.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving cars." They all nod in agreement, feeling the same way.

When its time for everyone to head home, Erin and Jay bid everyone a goodnight before they walk back to his car. They take their time, neither of them in a rush for this night to end.

"So have you given any thought to what you're going to do for work?" He asks into the night air.

"Not really."

"Well I have a spot open at the garage if you want it."

"I don't want to step on any toes." She shrugs, even though it's a nice thought.

"You won't be, I'm pretty sure the guys love you more than me." He winks and she nods.

XXXXXX

They keep the conversation light on the car ride home.

"Sorry, do you mind dropping me off at the hotel? It's right there." She asks, so she won't have to take a cab from his place.

"You're staying at a hotel?" He asks and the wrinkles that form on his forehead cause her to giggle.

"Uh….yeah just until I find a place to stay."

He nods, not quite believing her.

"So maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He says as he parks in front of the revolving door.

"Yeah I guess so." She looks over at him, his eyes twinkling. She has to advert her gaze, otherwise she might be tempted to kiss him if she keeps looking at him. "Thank you for tonight. It was nice catching up." Her voice cracks a little towards the end and she's afraid he may think that she didn't mean what she said.

He just nods as he leans over the center console and places a feather light kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight Erin." He whispers against her skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

"Goodnight Jay." She says as she climbs out of the car.

Her heart is still pounding as she makes her way through the lobby. Her eyes close as she thinks about his lips on her skin on the elevator ride up to her floor.

She still feels like she's floating as she steps into her room. But the sight of Voight sitting on the chair in the corner causes her heart to drop.

Voight slams down the file in his hand and turns toward her. "Where have you been?"

"What the fuck Hank? What are you doing here? And why are you sitting in the dark?"

He brushes off her questions, telling her that it's not important. "I've been trying to reach you all night."

"I know but I couldn't exactly answer your call while I was with him."

"I don't think I need to remind you why you're here. So if you're too busy trying to get back with your boyfriend to do your job let me know now and I'll look for a new assignment for you."

"I'm the best person for this gig and you know it, otherwise you would have already sent me packing."

He thinks about her words and how he can rebut them but she's right. He doesn't say another word as he heads for the door. "I'll give you a few weeks. But if I feel you're getting too close to this, you're done here." There's no room for argument as he leaves immediately after that – not even taking the time to tell her what was so urgent.

She plops down on her couch and lets out a sigh, letting her mind drift back to Jay.

XXXXXX

A/N: I hope everyone had a great weekend. Please let me know your thoughts on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

She finds it odd when she gets to the garage in the morning and doesn’t see anyone, but she continues in anyway, taking the opportunity to look around. Her eyes survey the large space once more before looking at the cars, the equipment and toolboxes.

She’s almost to the office when a cold voice causes her to jump and turn around. “What are you doing here?”

She rolls her eyes at Kyle and moves toward the office. But he steps in front of her, his dark brown eyes boring into hers. Then a bell rings and Kyle backs off and Erin makes her way to the front of the garage.

“Erin Lindsay.” The older man says as he leans against the desk.

“Uncle Al?!” She says excitedly as she moves over to him. Jay smiles as he gets to the front desk just as she gives his uncle a hug and then they get to talking.

“Which car did you bring?” She asks as she leans against the counter. The look Al gives Jay is all she needs to know which car he brought in.

She gives him another hug before rushing outside. Jay nods at his uncle and moves to follow her.

“Jay.” He waits for his nephew to look at him again. “Don’t blow it this time.” Al tells him.

Jay looks down at that and nods. “I’m going to try not to.”

Eventually Al leaves and Jay moves out of the office area to the garage.

“I always loved this car.” She runs her hand over the hood of the maroon 1975 Corvette Stingray.

“I know.” He grins, watching her as she practically traces the entire car with her fingertips. His eyes take in her outfit, the way her ripped up jeans and black shirt cling to her. “I uh…I entered what Al wants into the computer, it’s a little different than how we used to do it. So if it’s ok with you, I’ll help you out until you get things down.”

She looks up at him then. He can’t tell what she’s thinking, but her lack of response has him wondering if she doesn’t want to work with him. He points his thumb over his shoulder “Or I can ask one of the guys to help you if you’d prefer.”

“No.” She shakes her head. “Working with you sounds nice.” She smiles and a smile of his own comes to his face as he murmurs that he forgot something in his office.

She opens up the hood of Al's car while she waits. Her eyes taking in the shiny engine and all the surrounding pieces before she hears Kyle’s voice again.

“This is men's work sweetheart. Shouldn’t you be filing paperwork or something?”

“Men's work huh?” She narrows her eyes at the guy that she’s quickly forming a dislike for.

He nods at her with a smug grin on his face.

“So I guess we both shouldn’t be here then.” Her eyebrows knit together as she sasses back. Kevin and Adam bite back the urge to laugh. Kyle takes a couple steps closer to her – coming to tower over her, his eyes void of any emotion and it causes a chill to go down her spine. Jay reappearing from the office area has Kyle going back to his car. Erin shakes off the encounter and focuses on the toolbox Jay is pulling towards her.

“I can’t believe you kept my toolbox.”

“Well technically it was my toolbox first and then you just took it over.”

“I think you’re remembering that wrong.”

“Mmhmm.” He hums as he shakes his head.

It doesn’t take long for them to get into the swing of things. Working seamlessly, side-by-side like they always had – as if they never stopped. Both of them stealing glances at the other here and there.

He always loved how she wasn’t afraid to get a little engine grease under finger nails and he’s glad to see that hasn’t changed as he tightens something within the hood.

She watches as his muscles flex with every turn of the wrench in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw set tight in concentration and she doesn’t think she's ever seen a sexier sight. She licks her suddenly dry lips as she focuses back on the engine.

When they’re done, Erin puts the tools back and walks over to where Jay stands as he closes the hood. She looks at him confused when he chuckles at her.

“What?”

“You have some grease on your face.”

She takes her bandana that is wrapped around her head like a headband off and starts to wipe at her cheeks. “Did I get it?”

He just shakes his head and turns into her. Their breath hitches as they stand flush against each other. He takes her bandana and asks with his eyes if she’s ok with this. Then he’s cupping her jaw, his fingers getting tangled in the hair that fell out of her ponytail while his other hand gently wipes at the smudge on her cheek.

The sound of someone clearing their throat has them backing away from each other before they look at Nadia who has a smug grin on her face. “Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on here, but Uncle Al is waiting outside.”

Both Erin and Jay nod and the three of them go outside.

Al leaves after making them promise to come by his house for dinner sometime. They agree and go back inside.


End file.
